Namekian Warrior
by Inu-shommaru
Summary: destroyed and near death, a three year old Naruto is faced with meeting the Kyuubi. The cunning fox however has another idea; bring a long dead 'friend' back from the grave. Watch as Naruto becomes known as the SoshiKage; ruler of all. Naru/?
1. Brutality

A/n: This is my SECOND attempt at this, due to the first one getting fucked up because of this damn computer…so I hope this is good. Please review as well.

Enjoy!

Young Naruto stared forwards in fear, his entire body was shaking, his eyes widened as his pupils dilated in fear. His mind was telling him to be cautious, but his body was telling him to run.

"**I have been waiting for you…little Naruto"**

The Kyuubi, stared at the little human child in front of him, amused as he stood shaking. As the child walked down the corridor of his own mind, he could tell he was less then scared; yet here, he was almost shitting himself.

"**We have much to discuss, relax ningen, I have no reason to harm you."** Spoke the nine tailed demon lord. His voice rang throughout the cavern they were within, as the walls fixed themselves from what those foolish villagers had done to the child.

Naruto gulped and nodded, his golden hair flopping as he did so. Still shaky, he kneeled down and looked up into the giant fox's glowing red eyes. The fox gave a vulpine smile, showing his gleaming, sharp teeth before continuing.

"**Good child, I trust you either know of what happened, or that you can feel it?"** Kyuubi asked the three year old boy in front of him, as the shaky child began to calm down, albeit slowly.

"N-no…I remember the...grown-ups…and then a cliff…and pain." Naruto spoke in a tone that depicted his confusion and fear of what happened; his arms around himself in a form of self comfort. The fox nodded and growled a little, recalling what he had seen from the child's eyes.

"**In all honesty, young one…you should be dead."** The shocked look upon Naruto's face that he had been expecting was not what he got. The child looked down, and whispered something, that if not for his ears, he would have never heard.

"I...know."

Kyuubi looked upon the small child, it honestly never seen such a thing being done to a child in its life. Sure, grown humans and mature demons…that was a common sight throughout its life…but to see all that done to a child, not to mention such a small one…

**Would you like to know what has happened to you, kit?"** The fox lowered its head so that its eyes were as close to looking into the child's as possible. The child, taking a minute to think, nodded.

What Naruto thought was a sight erupted from the demon fox's mouth. Before it situated itself upon it's haunches. Kyuubi looked at Naruto and began recounting what he had seen from the time the first major injury happened.

Flashback jutsu

The villagers were standing around the young child, punching, kicking, and making minor cuts upon the child, while a Chuunin grey hair, adorning his face was cutting the child down his front, having already broken two ribs, twisted the kunai he was using, and ripped through the last rib on the left side, tearing apart the child's lung.

Trying to scream the three year old only managed a pathetic silent wheeze, as the Chuunin continued tearing through the boy's liver, gall bladder, and half way into his colon, before a gloved hand grabbed the grey haired Chuunin by the head and chunked him away.

The child was already passed out by now, however, the demon fox continued to see through the boy's dulled eyes, as the stomach acid rose from the pouring wounds and dissolved the skin slowly. Meanwhile, the hand that had thrown away the Chuunin revealed a Jounin with black hair, red eyes that expelled a hatred unknown to anything beside's their owner, along with three swirling tomoe, glaring angrily at the demon child.

Smirking, the Jounin walked towards the child, who was surrounded by the few villagers that were left. As the Konoha nin advanced, he reached for his tanto and quickly unsheathed it and slashed the blonde jinchuuriki diagonally from his right should to just under his ribcage on his left side.

Grinning maniacally, he stabbed his sword into the ground at the boy's waist, on the left side. Adding chakra to his arms, he ripped through the concrete and into the boy's side, stopping just at the backbone.

By now, the boy's cheeks were sliced open, several of his teeth were missing, his forearm was in a position that couldn't have been natural, his forehead was bloody and caked in dirt and dry blood. His chest was ripped and sliced. The blonde's abdomen was gutted, intestines were spilling out of wide cuts, stomach acid eating away at a few of the holes.

The Jounin smirked and walked back out of the small crowd,"You have ten more minutes before I dispose of this…_thing_…do what you will." The crowd began to pound and stab the child, before one man…a rather tall, yet skinny man with the face that would openly express he had mentality problems.

The man walked up to the child and was about to undo his pants before the Jounin stopped him, putting the tanto on his neck,"Do you honestly this that would be such a good idea? He could probably infect you like that…dumbass." The man immediately stopped and walked off.

After a few more minutes of senseless beatings, the man approached the near dead child and picked him up by his leg, as if anything else would immediately burn him or infect him. "Alright, leave and do not speak of this ever again, or you will be killed." As the dark haired man began to walk towards the wall, he heard many carouses of 'Hai Fugaku-sama' and 'Of course Uchiha-sama"

He began to tree-hop for several miles; attempting to find the highest cliff in fire country, and after nearly thirty miles, he found an adequate one. Walking up to the edge, he smirked at the filth in his hand, dangling by a leg.

"Hn, Today, you will disgrace this world no more, may you rot in the worst hell possible, you worthless trash!" and with that, Fugaku Uchiha, head of the 'glorious Uchiha clan tossed the savior of Konoha from a three-hundred foot cliff.

Naruto fell from the cliff, down towards the little river that crossed under it. Due to the river going through part of the cliff, it had left several sharp protrusions on the banks. When Naruto had hit the ground…he impacted on several pieces of rock; ripping his midsection more, the only parts keeping him together were two muscles and the cords inside his spine. His right arm was completely ripped from his body, his skull had been cracked severely, if the blood pooling out of it was any indication. Finally, a small, sharp spike caught him in his eye, piercing through the blue orb, draining its blood and silver/white substance upon the rock.

Flashback Jutsu: Kai!

Naruto sat rooted to the spot, as he was told about his near demise, he now really wondered how, even with the fox's help, he was alive. The blonde boy glanced to the fox slowly,"Kyuubi, how is it that I'm alive?"

If it wasn't for the situation, the great fox would have laughed. He, while not really needing human techniques, had knowledge of chakra strings. **"That is a technique you humans developed hundreds of years past called chakra strings…I am merely sending a 'string' of my chakra to your severed pieces and pulling them together…it is exhausting…if I could re-grow your limb…I would, as it would be easier."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, "re-grow?" It sounded like something that would come out of a sci-fi comic. **"Yes kit, re-grow, as in forming another limb." **The fox growled slightly annoyed. He glanced at the child's form, and sighed, catching the child off guard and blowing him down.

"What the hell was that for!?" the young container exclaimed, shaking a fist in a comedic way at the fox, before the giant fox growled,**"Stop your senseless yelling, brat!"** Afterthe yelling from the fox, the child sat and looked at the Nine Tailed demon lord.

"**I called you here for a reason Naruto…we have a lot to discuss…such as your improvements from having to deal with this much of my demonic chakra, as well as…an idea I had."**

A/n: This is my first story, so I hope that it is good. I would greatly appreciate some incentive and what you guys think of my story. Please Review at the very least!


	2. Meet the green Bean!

* * *

A/n: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, because here is the second!

Naruto stared at the large fox in front of him with a questioning look, he never noticed the water around him evaporate as he continued registering what the demon fox had said, his mind was still in the stages of depicting out what could possibly happen.

The fox, once again, nearly laughed at the look. Naruto's left eyebrow twitched in concentration, as his right was raised high, and he sucked on his bottom lip a little while tapping his cheek with his fist…it was too hilarious. The intensity of the look was making the fox snicker silently inside.

Soon, the young Uzumaki had his thoughts straightened out however,"What the hell do ya mean changes?" he asked, as he jumped to his feet, then pointing an accusing finger at the giant fox, he started talking,"You mean like a tail…and ears, and fur?! HELL NO!"

The boy once again fell on his ass, but this time due to the extremely earthquake educing laugh of the demon fox.

**"AHHAAAHHAHAHA Oh, how funny…No, no, nothing like that…at least, not for a few years."** The fox explained after its laugh explosion. Naruto looked extremely relieved, knowing that he wouldn't turn into something weird looking, at least for a while. Naruto, after getting back to his natural mentality, looked at Kyuubi and asked exactly what kind of changes.

**"Probably some increased muscle mass, stronger bones…definitely increased senses, and some other changes that I am not to sure about. I can tell you that, and I will explain this when your older, you will expel pheromones**** once you start puberty."** After the explanation the fox began thinking to himself**. 'I am willing to bet that his chakra stores will increase, but that would also shoot his control to shit. I wonder how I'm going to explain what else is happening…'**

Naruto glanced up at the fox, then around at his body and watched as he noticed some of the changes taking place on his mental body. He could see some light muscular development happening on his arms and hands, as well as feel his body gain a little weight, dispelling his malnutrition.

His attention was brought back to the giant demon fox by a snort. Turning his blue eyes to gaze into the malevolent glowing eyes of his prisoner, he prepared himself to listen. Sitting in the lotus position, he turned his head sideways in a questioning gesture. With a nod the fox laid back down on its side and stared at his warden for a few seconds.

The fox took in a breath before starting up**,"As**** I mentioned before, I have an idea that may or may not go well. This is extremely dangerous and could possibly kill both of us, that ****is**** why I am asking, would you like to attempt this?"** Naruto was fixated on the fox for a few minutes, his mind blank, besides questioning if he had heard right. The Kitsune had just asked him permission? Was the world going to end? It was almost unfathomable. Soon, the most intelligent answer derived from human kind escaped the three year olds mouth,"Huh?"

The fox could not help it, he just rolled over in laughter. He knew he had confused the child. No matter how intelligent a child is, a child is a child; some things a just too complicated to be taken in. After a hearty laugh, Kyuubi grunted and cleared its throat, before looking at the tiny human before him. **"Back before this time, when chakra was yet to be heard of, back when technology ruled the Earth, I was a simple Kitsune, living in a forest populated by what would evolve to be demons. There I had met a being, I never learned his name, ****however**** he had at once aspired to kill all in his way. Years later, he had, slowly changed his heart and began to protect the Earth. I know he has long since died, but I believe that I can call him back from the dead.**

Naruto was awestruck. If you told him that there was a man who could spit webs, he would believe you, if you told him there was a girl who could shit fire; he would believe you, but if you would have told him, before now, that there was a time when technology ruled over earth and that demons were just overly evolved animals; he would have laughed in your face and called you a loon.

Naruto sat thinking for a few minutes, he pondered on the pros and cons. He could possibly meet this guy that was from this past of technology, and possibly gain a friend and teacher. However, it could also end his and Kyuubi's life. 'Well, hell….If not for the damn fox, I would be dead anyway…' Looking up at the fox, he gave a very vulpine grin,"What the hell, let's do it!"

Kyuubi began instructing Naruto to draw intricate seals with his blood on the floor of the 'room that held the caged Kyuubi no Kitsune. Biting his thumb, Naruto began to draw a pentagram; a right side up pentagram, overlapping a reversed pentagram with a circle surrounding them.

On the sides of each spine of the stars, he was instructed to draw a symbol of Jashin; god of the slaughter and dead, as well as inscribe a seal of time around the completed ones in the form of a hexagon. Following this; the blonde jinchuuriki was ordered to place three seals, going from the bottom of the pentagrams, in the center, and on the top of the pentagram in that order; the kanjis of "Manna, Chakra, Ki.

Soon, as Naruto finished that, he was instructed to begin pouring anything he could feel within himself into the seal, as Kyuubi itself did the same. Naruto stood on the side of the time seal, concentrating his hardest when he felt it; a large feeling within himself. He concentrated on pouring it into the seal, and within seconds, a blue aura three meters wide surrounded the young three year old. Kyuubi's eyes widened at this development and grinned inwardly before the Kitsune as well began pumping red chakra into the seal.

Within minutes, the seal began glowing a purplish-yellow color. For what seemed like hours, that was as far as the duo got, before suddenly; a large tornado of color began to swirl at the kanji of "chakra", and the time seal was sucked within the swirl. Lightning began crackling around the tornado of chakra, as it grew violent, thrashing against the ground and leaving gashes within the room. Naruto stood through it all, succumbing to several gashes on his mental body, though it never once broke his concentration.

Within seconds they could both make the form of a being beginning to take form inside the storm**,"Just**** a few more seconds' brat!"**,The demon fox reassured the boy. Naruto, having heard what he said, began pumping an excess of energy into the seal, slowly being affected by the coming chakra exhaustion. Nearly five minutes later, the figure finished forming, and at the same time, Naruto passed out in his own mind, missing the glint of green skin from the being inside the fading energy storm.

Not being one to let its container miss something, Kyuubi forced the child awake, just as the energy faded, revealing something that was CLEARLY not human. What Naruto saw was a being of 6'4'' with dark green skin. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem for him, however this being had a bald head, large pointed ears, like that of an elf, and two antennae on his forehead. The blonde kid could tell this being was a male because of two things; the fact that this being didn't have those large protrusions from his chest, and the fact that he had large muscles; part of what proved he was also not human.

Opening his eyes revealed the black orbs that were hidden under his green eyelids. Flexing his arms and hands, he took a deep breath of air and immediately coughed. "Ugh, what the hell, it smells like a sewer!", his voice was gruff and held confidence along with wisdom…although at the moment it was also laced with disgust. He whipped around when he heard a deep growling voice,**"You**** might as well be in one."**

The being fell into a defensive fighting stance; left leg back, right leg to the side with his arms crossed,"Who are you?!" He was, for the first time in a long, long while; scared, although only a little bit. His eyes studied the giant form behind the cage, the nine tails swaying, the vulpine face, as well as the large slit pupil glowing red eyes that stared at him. **"Aww, ****You**** don't remember your old friend? Such bad manners…even after I helped you find what you needed at the waterfall all those millennia back."** Spoke the fox in a faux hurt tone.

"Impossible, besides…him….the only person to ever help me in a forest was the large fox that had…two…tails…", The green man began to slow his speech as the being behind the cage shifted to show that it was a fox as well. **"Yes, it is possible Piccolo-****san,**** I was that fox back then. We creatures of the forest evolved into demons. A pocket dimension somehow opened briefly in that blast that engulfed the Earth. Being no fools, we took the path, not wishing to die." **

The now revealed, Piccolo sat in his Lotus position. "So, what was your reason for bringing me back?", the green man's eyebrow twitched a little. **"****We are currently inside that ****child,**** I have called you here to train the boy, as I cannot, due to being occupied with healing the brat."** Piccolo looked back behind himself to see a blonde boy, roughly 3'4'' staring at the green man with a strange expression. **"I will explain all if you agree to train the boy."**

Piccolo at first, was tempted to decline; but something about the blonde brat reminded him of the young Saiyan that had become his friend.Maybe it was the look of light fear, perhaps the determination that was locked inside. He did not know, however he simply couldn't find it in him to decline. Looking at the Demon Lord in front of him, he sighed, "What the hell, It can't cause to much problems." He was thrown off his feet by the laugh of Kyuubi, but the child behind him looked in amazement as he stayed in the air.

**"Good, now I shall personally show you the child's memories'…These are sick and twisted…be warned. This is what someone should be burned in hell for."** Piccolo began to question himself what could be so bad. He was, however, not even remotely ready for what assaulted his mind. The memories went by in thirty seconds; taking his minds only milliseconds to process what was happening. Naruto was witnessing a man falling to his knees and holding his head, almost crying over a child that he had barely even met.

When it was all finished, Piccolo sat there, quiet for what seemed like hours, before vomiting like there was no tomorrow, mentally cursing the humans of that village. 'How could such fools survive?! These aren't even MY memories and I was driven almost insane! This child…this boy is definitely Gohan's reincarnation and if I have anything to say about it…'

Piccolo, after nearly an hour, got back into his mindset and materialized his clothes, having just realized he was materialized without clothes. He was covered with a purple gi, with a black undershirt, as well as purple baggy gi pants and his usual light brown, pointed shoes.

Walking over to the young boy, he kneeled down on one knee and extended his hand, offering his green, clawed hand to the child in greeting. "Hello brat, my name is Piccolo." The child frowned and took his hand, and then grinned,"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, not brat, and it's nice to meet you Mr. Piccolo." Piccolo grinned, and muttered,"Yep, Gohan's reincarnation definitely.

A/n: I hope this chapter was alright. I had problems writing it, but I truly hope it was enjoyable. Next chapter some training begins. I am looking for a beta to help with some corrections and also, when the time for a true fight scene comes, to help me with that as well.


	3. Ki, the hell?

* * *

Naruto stared out at the landscape confused. One moment he was inside his mind meeting this green man, and the next, he's sitting up staring at a forest and a river. Soon however, Naruto got tired if just sitting and got up, walking across the ground that he soon found was muddy. Sighing to himself he began to think over what had happened the past two days.

He didn't get to far in his wander before his stomach growled. Giving a sheepish smile he laughed nervously "Guess I'm hungry."

Glancing around, his eyes caught sight of several fish in the river. Grinning widely, he ran and jumped into the river, the realized that he couldn't swim. Bobbing up and down within the water, he attempted to express his helplessness. "H-lp! I C-t SWIM!"

Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his, instinctively, he gripped the hand as the hand pulled him up and out of the water. Naruto used his other hand to attempt to wipe the water out of his eyes, though all he managed was to drench his eyes in more water. As he was getting annoyed, a cloth ran over his eyes, and dried them off. Opening his eyes, he noted three things; One, It was more of a cloak rather then a rag. Two, he could see purple pants. Finally, three, green skin was visible.

"AHH HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT!?"

"Shut up kid!" The Namek growled while massaging his ears. "Brat, loud and high pitched noises kill my ears…remember that!"

Naruto quickly nodded and grinned,"so how did you manage to get out?" Piccolo smirked,"It's simple kid, teleportation."

The blonde blinked,"Tel-i-per-tation?" Shaking his head, he repeated it again, making sure to explain it so Naruto would get it right.

"Anyways, I talked with Kyuu for a bit, the fox wants me to train you…if you hadn't caught that in there." Piccolo explained, as soon as that sentence was over, Naruto began doing his victory dance. During this, Piccolo's eyebrow…or lack thereof began twitching; therefore, he smacked the blonde upside his head.

"FOCUS YOU FOOL!" Piccolo yelled at the kid,"If I train you, you WILL do everything I say. No whining, No foolish questions, and No backing out, understand?" Naruto, with his patented vulpine smile just nodded. Sighing, the green man simply looked down,'This is going to be a looonng few years.'

Forcing the boy to sit down, Piccolo began to teach the jinchuuriki about ki, the physical portion of chakra. Being of high intelligence, he was able to grasp chakra when Kyuubi gave him a quick course on it. Sighing, he began,"Chakra is divided into two proportionate areas, Manna; the mental force in chakra, and Ki; the physical. Now, Ki is actually known by many names, the most common in my time, and here is what is called 'stamina'. This is easily created through exorcizing and training oneself. In fact, it is always created, even when doing most of these chakra control exorcizes. Now, using your Ki one is able to convert their 'stamina' into energy attacks and the such. Normally, anyone if taught correctly, can use a minor Ki blast, however the more you train on a particular technique, in theory, the less it takes." Piccolo explained as he watched the young boy. He smirked at the look of wonder within the blue eyes of the jinchuuriki.

"We will begin training in a few hours, after I get you some food brat." Naruto nodded at Piccolo.

Nearly forty minutes later

Having materialized himself and Naruto some clothing, they ventured out towards a small village near them. Naruto and his mentor stopped a few feet from the tree line, so Piccolo could pull the hood over his face, concealing the fact that he was green, and to allow the 'brat' to put the face mask on, therefore no one could nor would identify them…he hoped.

"Okay kid, look, this is what we do; go in, find some food, and get out, okay?" The short child beside him nodded. Advancing into the village, they were surprised when they got no weird looks at all. Naruto grinned,"Hey Mr.Piccolo, this is fun ne?" Piccolo glanced at the kid,"What the hell is so fun about walking around in disguise?" Naruto grinned back at Piccolo,"We can act as anyone we want and no one will know!"

Piccolo's eyes widened just a bit, developing a smirk on his face,"Hmm, never considered that kid…nice thinking." Naruto beamed at the praise, his intelligent, yet childish mind becoming joyous after all, someone who lived through his life would more then likely be in the same boat.

Soon, they had found a restaurant nearby that served some particularly tasty and nutritious food or, as nutritious as Piccolo could find there. Walking into the small joint, they were both greeted by a rather attractive lady waiting to seat them. After taking them to their seat, she had taken their orders. To the woman's surprise and even more. Naruto's; Piccolo stated that he would rather not have anything. Shrugging the waitress walked off, getting Naruto's dango ramen.

Looking at his green mentor, Naruto raised the question that could not wait. "Mr. Piccolo, why didn't you want anything to eat, I know that you had to have been starving." Glancing towards his young charge, Piccolo grunted before turning to face Naruto fully. "Kid, I never have to eat…in fact, the only thing I need to stay alive is water…" he trailed off thinking.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto nodded at this explanation and simply began to wait for his food. Three days after this, would be the first day that they truly trained, aside from weights and mediation.

Nearly a week later

"Alright Naruto, c'mon, three hundred more kicks and then we'll go onto punching."

"I'm trying Mr. Piccolo, it's just hard doing three thousand kicks!" Yelled the blonde.

Sighing, Piccolo walked around Naruto as he kicked at one of the many trees in the woods surrounding the river bed. Piccolo was proud of Naruto, he had given it his all, he now wore roughly five hundred pounds; one hundred fifty on each leg and one hundred on his arms.

"We are barely at the tip of the ice-berg brat! You'll be doing a lot more then this by the time this month is over."

"Alright, I'll push myself further then!" Naruto shouted, and began working out with more intensity then Piccolo had thought possible. At seeing how fast and hard the kid was going, Piccolo managed a sweat drop 'This kid's more enthusiastic about training then GOKU ever was…hell…I think he might actually pass Vegeta in that…' the Namek thought with wide eyes.

"2750"

"2751"

"2752"

"2753"

Piccolo simply watched as the numbers passed faster then most people could count, he absently wondered if this kid was a very distant Saiyan relative…given how much he ate, and now…this.

Blissfully oblivious as to what was going on in his sensei's mind, Naruto was having a field day, he never realized how much fun training could be. Within about another thirty minutes, the blonde had finally brought Piccolo back to his senses, "Mr. Piccolo…I'm done with the three thousand kicks. How many punches should I do?"

With an astounded look, Piccolo stared at the boy. "You're through already, Amazing." Naruto grinned and nodded feverously, that is, until Piccolo made the child stop being so hyper by sending a light glare the child's way.

Naruto gave a small apology before he decided to practice his punches, as per instruction. Walking him self back over to the former large tree; having gotten smaller in girth due to all the bark and inner wood being broken and beaten off. Pulling his hand back, he proceeded to punch the near-barkless tree into 'submission', aiming to head towards his goal of three thousand punches.

Piccolo sat in the lotus position, meditating, only opening one of his eyes once in a while to check on the brat's training before returning to his blissful inner-peace. He had honestly become impressed by the blonde child he was currently training due to his determination and speed of learning…though his passion to get stronger may have had something to do with it too.

Within an hours time, Piccolo had returned from his trance of blissfulness, only to hear Naruto call out the last three numbers of his punches, before he began walking over towards the Namek. "Alright brat, we're going to begin your real training tomorrow…get some sleep kid…you're going to need it." With that, Piccolo stood up, turned around, and jumped into the tree behind him; getting into another lotus position, 'balancing' upon the branch he currently resided on.

Naruto stared in awe at the high amount of feet his green sensei had to have just jumped. In his young mind, he thought possible two hundred feet. Smiling at his sensei, he leaned down on the trunk of the tree and began to slowly loose himself in the swelling darkness that was exhaustion.

Right before he fell asleep, Naruto remembered what Piccolo had told him earlier,'_Your__ progressing faster then I ever thought possible…I think you will be great brat."_ With a genuine smile, the blonde jinchuuriki fell asleep.

Ten months later

Sounds of crashing trees, ground imploding and being smashed apart could easily be heard, as dust flew everywhere, blocking the view of the river and forest below. The sun could scarcely penetrate the blanket of thick dust from all of the dirt that was being blown into the air.

If one listened closely, they would hear quick grunts as well as the sound of skin colliding with skin. With the right eyes, one could also notice small entrails of color dashing about.

This happened to be Naruto Uzumaki and his Namekian sensei, Piccolo training in a rather heavy spar.

Naruto dashed at top speed, attempting to slam his elbow into the Namek's side however, Piccolo smirked and dodged to the right, while spinning; allowing his left foot to slam into the blonde child's back sending him careening into the side of the cliff. Naruto, approaching the cliff smirked and bent his body horizontal to the cliff; his feet facing it's face. When he hit the cliff, he allowed his legs to absorb the force, then followed up by launching himself back towards his sensei.

Smirking, Piccolo waited for his student with a reared up fist. Seeing this, the young boy smiled and quickly turned in a barrel roll, before scissor kicking his sensei, followed by a bash to the tall alien's neck. Growling at not seeing that, yet prideful in his student as well, he turned towards the young boy and fired off a small ki blast.

Looking behind him and noticing the golden blast following his signature, he quickly fired off one of his own before dashing up in the air, utilizing his small amount of flight training. Grinning, he began to form ki into his hand. As the glow increased, he pulled it closer to his chest, before throwing it out; allowing an orange-golden beam to fire out, along with his yell of,"Destructive wave!"

A look of well disguised shock briefly flew over Piccolo's face before he took a stance in the air and enclosed his arms to the center of his chest; his hands meeting together, forming a circle/tube. Grinning, he quickly charged Ki into his palms, and centered a raotation about it, before thrusting it out,"Light Grenade!"

The two attacks hit each other, creating a large shockwave, thrusting more dust into the air as the shockwave thrusted the two away from each other; Piccolo hitting a tree, and Naruto skidding along the ground for a good ten feet. Grinning despite the injuries he had, the jinchuuriki pulled himself up and laughed, before gaining speed, his target; Piccolo.

Watching his student, Piccolo smirked while he secretly charged up a ki blast from behind his back, letting Naruto think he was still stuck in the tree. 'Brat needs to increase his analytical skills…' The Namek thought to himself, watching the child speed towards him. Grinning, he threw the glowing ball of energy at Naruto, almost point blank.

His blue eyes opened wide immediately as he watched the golden ball of energy fly into him in a seemingly slow motion state. Quickly bringing his arms up to block, he was pushed back a few feet, as his arms, coated with ki to create a small 'shield' withstood little damage.

"Brat, you need to analyze the situation for now on, do not simply rush into a fight like that, especially against a ki user, had I used more then a fifth of my power, you would be in fatal condition." Spoke his green sensei, before teleporting behind him and landing a well placed chop the boy's neck, knocking him out.

"…also, keep aware at all times…for the most part; good job brat."

**Alright then, here are the polls:**

** What abilities should Naruto focus in, choose three or less…Taijutsu is a given therefore, it is not an option.**

**Ninjutsu**

**Genjutsu**

**Healing**

**Sealing**

**Puppets**

**Weapons**

**Animals (nin-animals…****er**** perhaps a nin-vet…something of the sort…like Hana Inuzuka.)**

**What Chakra type should Naruto have? Top two will be chosen…**

**Fire**

**Water**

**Lightning**

**Earth**

**Wind**

** What should happen to Piccolo?**

**Back into the seal**

**Stay as a Jounin in Konoha**

**Be Naruto's 'secret guardian'**

**Pairings- These will not be explored until around chapter six or so…**

**Temari**

**Ino**

**Anko**

**Sasame**

**Tayuya**

**If anyone has any girls they wish to suggest, merely ask, and I will think about it. I am not against any pairings, however, ****In**** this ****fic****. Certain pairings simply ****will not**** work.**

**A/n: I'm sorry about the time it took to update this chapter, I've been very sick lately. Hell, I had to miss school today because I cannot even bloody speak! Hahaha, I hope you enjoy this, and I hope to have the next chapter out by next week…perhaps this weekend if we're lucky. **


	4. Chakra and home?

**A/n: Okay, thank you for your reviews; I'll have the results thus far at the bottom, as all polls will be. Just so you know, I'm beginning this chapter at 1:02 AM on Friday. I'll probably just do this A/n and then hit the bed. Anyways, if you have ANY questions what so ever...and they will not reveal to much into the story, I'll answer them.**

It had been two and a half years since the beginning of Naruto's training. The blonde had increasingly been advancing through his physical abilities, his muscle mass, while before non-existent, was up to that of a seasoned nine year old martial artist; lean and compacted. Nearly thirteen months into training, Piccolo had generated Naruto clothes, as his current one's were barely hanging on. Currently, thanks to Piccolo, Naruto's attire consisted of an orange under gi and black martial arts gi; weighted down by one hundred pounds. His gi pants, black in color, were weighted down by two hundred fifty pounds. Equipped upon Naruto's wrists was a pair of dark orange wrist bands that were around seventy five pounds each, while on his legs were a set of three hundred pound leg weights. Naruto's hair had now grown out a bit; mirroring Minato Namikaze's...though a few centimeters shorter. Currently, Naruto stood around 3'11'' slightly taller then the average five year old.

The jinchuuriki had learned several abilities centered around strengthening his physical attributes, as well as increasing his flight skills. Currently, the young Uzumaki could become airborne for six hours however, if forced to fight, that time decreased to two hours, though it was slowly increasing. Piccolo had also taught him a few more ki techniques; Solar flare, great for blinding one's enemies, as well as a great ki control technique. From the green warrior he had also learned the Light Grenade, and was beginning to learn the Hellzone Grenade.

Piccolo had also begun teaching him in other subjects as well; Language, culture, as well as etiquette. He often shivered during these lessons, remembering Goku's wife and her dreaded 'frying-pan-o-death' that she used continuously to beat these lessons into both Gohan and himself. These languages and cultures however, were human and Namekian rather then all of the species that lived on Earth back in his time. It was quite nice that, including himself...only humans existed...along with the occasionally demon or two.

Currently the overcast morning skies blocked the rays of the rising sun as well as the heat that would otherwise be radiating down onto the little 'training clearing', or 'home' as the two occupants called it. The chirping birds and leaves blowing in the beginning autumn winds brought a seemingly peaceful feeling upon the clearing.

That would be incorrect if the two humanoid shaped beings fighting within the air had anything to say about it. The two competitors soon became nothing but the occasional blur, louder shockwaves then what the clearing had ever seen rocked throughout the space sounding like clapping thunder. Soon, the shorter of the two was grabbed by his neck and whirled around twice before being thrusted into the ground, creating a large cloud of dust and one hell of an artificial earthquake.

A burst from the overflowing dust revealed a white aura surrounding the blonde trainee as he went back up against his sensei. Punches were thrown, kicks were administered as were the occasional ki blast. Finally, in the last portion of the training spar, the two competitors flew over opposite sides of the forest. Gathering ki, characterized by the growing auras and sheer sound of the power, the two got into position: Piccolo; bringing his arms into position for his new technique; Light beam, which in essence was merely the Light grenade in a beam formed…fired the exact same way. Naruto however, attempted to work on something the he had recently been learning. The blonde pressed his calloused index and middle fingers against his forehead as his ki gathered quickly.

Finishing the charging up at, amazingly, the exact same time, they quickly fired their attacks at the same time; the white beam of energy flying towards Naruto, while the orange needle-encased spiral began spiraling towards Piccolo. Without much delay, the two attempted to dodge each other's attacks. Piccolo cleared the Special beam cannon, Naruto, however, got clipped in the arm with the light beam.

Not making much of a fuss about it, they both flew onto the "living ground", a small space that was further into the river then any other piece of ground. "Good job kid, you've really grown. Now, we will still be training physically in ki and training, don't forget.", spoke the green man. Naruto nodded before his face scrunched up in confusion,"Wait, why are we cutting down on training Mr. Piccolo?"

Grunting, Piccolo got into his patented lotus position and began to explain,"Kyuubi explained to me that in two and a half year's time, I was to bring you into the seal to learn from him; the arts of chakra." Naruto nodded, a slightly confused look upon his face,"Uh huh, alright...so uh, how do I get into contact with the fox again?" Piccolo sighed and motioned for him to do exactly what Piccolo was doing, after which he explained,"You meditate, and during the point of nothingness, search out the feeling of Kyuubi."

Naruto gave Piccolo a look, but did as he was told. Soon, he reached his point of nothingness and began to search within himself for Kyuubi. For what seemed like hours his search came up for naught however, he soon felt a vile, evil, bone chilling aura within himself. Deciding to focus in on that, he was soon unceremoniously dropped from mid-air onto his ass, right in front of the cage.

He stared into the two glowing red eyes, three stories tall. Had he never seen them before, he would probably be wetting himself at the moment; regardless of Piccolo's training. A snort was hear from the direction of the fox demon within the cage, which soon turned into a near-chuckle. **"So…your training with the Namek is up I take it?"**, deduced Kyuubi. The blonde Jinchuuriki nodded before he cocked his head to the side,"Why am I in here anyways, fox?" The dark being chuckled inside of his prison, before an ominous feeling fell around the young boy**,"You will now be learning Chakra and its control from me brat, as Piccolo has told you…"**

Grinning at the fox, he began to dance around for about a second before he stopped, muttering a sheepish "sorry" The great fox growled under his breath for a few seconds before he gave what could be assumed a shrug. Grinning his pearly white sharp teeth in a full-blown evil vulpine smile,** "Let us begin…Chakra ultimately is the life source of every being within existence. It is, in essence, energetic blood. Should you ever run completely out, you WILL die…and I WILL NOT have this brat. Now, since that is established, controlling chakra is like attempting to control exactly where water goes, hard but not impossible. I expect you to get somewhere with this by the end of tonight! I will not have a weak container. I will first explain how one such as you goes about gaining chakra; the more knowledge one gains and the more physical strength one gains equals to the amount of chakra said being has total. If one is entirely off balance however, their control will falter along with such a thing…such is the case with you brat." **

Naruto nodded as he took in all of the information he was acquiring, although he could not understand some of it at this point, he chalked it up to exactly what he was about to ask,"So basically, if I'm smart but have no muscle, or I'm strong but dumb…my control is..What's that word...shit…yeah, shit, right?" The fox began to chuckle at his young containers antics,**"Yes brat that is exactly what I am saying."**

"**Alright kid, walk up here to the bars…I am going to teach you the most basic of control exorcises that I have observed your kind partaking in."** Naruto raised an eyebrow, however, he walked up to the thick golden bars. As he arrived, he looked questioningly at the Kyuubi. "Now what?", asked Naruto. Kyuubi moved a little inside of his cage, before beginning,** "Feel within yourself that energy that I made you use to summon the Green bean here, that is chakra. I want you to focus it into your feet, understand?" **a nod. **"Good, when you have that, I want you to run onto the bar while using your chakra to stick to the cage bars. You will not be done until you finally reach the very top of my cage."**

Naruto glanced upwards and no sooner groaned,"Are you serious? That's gotta be what? A thousand feet?"** Kyuubi chuckled,"No brat, exactly seven hundred thirty-four feet." **"I did NOT want to know that!", groaned Naruto as he began to gather chakra, and soon ran up the bars.

For the next four days, Naruto continued to attempt to make it up to the top of the bars, his attempts proved mostly futile however, as he only managed to make it at most, two hundred feet up. Unknowingly to him, his progress was being made quicker due to Kyuubi slipping some knowledge into his head slowly over the next six days; allowing for a more balanced out manna supply. In the middle of the ninth day, Naruto was finally able to reach the top of that dreaded cage. As soon as he did however, he quickly dropped to the ground in lack of energy.

Letting his container lay there for what seemed like four hours, he took the time to actually implant some more then useful knowledge into his host's mind. These things included a few good years worth of arithmetic, a good, but not pro understanding of the elemental countries; couldn't let the brat sleep through ALL the lessons at the future academy.

The Kyuubi also put within the boy's mind some knowledge of one of the best hard-working styles of fighting that he had come across. Remembering how he had been attacked by a practitioner of the style during his attack, one that actually did him damage, he finalized his decision.

"**WAKE UP BRAT!"**, The great demon fox yelled at the lump lying near the bottom of his golden cage. With a scream, the child jumped up into the Namekian style defense kata. Grinning, the fox began to laugh his furry ass off within the cage. Yelling at the fox to shut up, he soon got control of his anger,"Alright Kyuubi, how long have I been out?" **"Hmm…in here…about six hours."**, this statement by the nine tailed demon lord confused the blonde greatly. "What do you mean "in here"?", Naruto Inquired as he looked skeptically towards Kyuubi. **"I mean that time passes differently in here then out in the world of the living; every four hours in here is one out there." **

"What, you mean that its been twelve hours!?" "**Yes brat, it's been exactly twelve hours and forty minutes, now stop yelling you little shit!"**, Kyuubi yelled and his paws, humorously covered his large ears. Naruto nodded and apologized, before quickly realizing he felt…smarter then before. Setting in his lotus position he quickly went throughout his mind, searching all the information that was there.

Glancing up at Kyuubi, he told the fox that there was going to be a few things to talk about later. Kyuubi merely grinned back before he looked towards the floor and, once again, got his malevolent vulpine grin. **"Leave…but know that whenever you return, you will learn the water walking exorcize…"**, the large fox chuckled out.

Simply shrugging, Naruto began to _attempt_ to get outside of Kyuubi's cage. His attempts included meditating, running into the walls, jumping head first into the water covered floor, and finally; asking his resident demon fox for help. By now, Kyuubi was laughing it up while trying to restrain the need to bang on something. Soon however, he gained much needed control,** "Alright brat…You're going…to…close your…eyes…and…"**, and with that, Kyuubi forced him outside of his cage; back into his own conscious mind.

Quickly snapping his eyes opened, he noted that it was aptly around five O'clock. As his eyes further adjusted Naruto noticed that he was now laying down a little further away then where he had been meditating at. Slowly sitting up he slowly scanned the area; Piccolo had barely began teaching him how to read signatures, so it would be a bit longer until he could quickly note someone. "Mr. Piccolo, are you around here?"

A deep voice responded behind him, yet a little ways off,"Yeah kid, what do you want?" Quickly standing up and swiveling around, Naruto noticed that his sensei was floating in a meditative position my the cliff wall. "Mr. Piccolo, why are you Meditating there? It doesn't seem to useful…", deduced the blonde warrior in training. "hmm…It may seem like it's not, however I can here the running water echo here better…it is peaceful." Pondering this over, Naruto floated over next to Piccolo, too the lotus position and began to meditate along with his sensei.

For the next seven years, Naruto and his sensies would train harder and train to endure more then any other being on the planet, although they knew it to be impossible as there was always one being stronger then themselves. With Piccolo, Naruto mastered all of his Namekian language, nearly down to a 'T', He still made slip-ups now and again, as well as the occasional mispronunciation and Naruto was still missing a few words in the language.

Piccolo had also forced Naruto to master the art of teleportation quickly; attacking with numerous ki blasts with enough power to kill, as well as the occasional Hellzone Grenade technique, it didn't take long. His first attempt made him actually use kiwarimi with Piccolo; directly into the path of the Hellzone grenades. His second attempt, he teleported underwater, his third ended him in a nearby brothel…a memory that will be forever stuck in the child's mind. His fourth and final attempt was successful as he appeared behind Piccolo and delivered a strong double-hammer onto the top of the green man's bald head.

Hw was also pushed into learning, correctly, the special beam cannon. This took an agonizing six months; they needed to get his gathering rate up faster…currently it took around forty-five seconds for a successful shot. After the six months of training in his cannon; for the strongest blast, it took him about fifteen seconds to charge.

Lastly, and ultimately; Piccolo forced Naruto to create his own ki techniques, and charged him with the continuation of this act, until he had something that could honestly be called his own arsenal. While they still trained, Piccolo mostly worked on Naruto's accuracy, as that was the most important in the Namekian style of fighting, with speed being next followed by strength.

With Kyuubi, Naruto had learned several forms of chakra control; water walking, walking on your hands on water, attempting to control water, which at the moment he could half-way do; making it create a small 'blob' of water rise from the main body before it fell back unto itself. Weapon related training was out, due to him not having any weapons.

Naruto had also learned to control a very small amount of Kyuubi's chakra, and was advised never to use it unless needed due to the stress and damage caused to his body. Kyuubi had also explained the little bit of elemental manipulation that he knew about; due to he himself only having all of them, not knowing much about them.

One thing that Kyuubi had -gladly- explained to Naruto was what was going on within the brothel. To say that he was embarrassed was to say Piccolo was barely green. Naruto had become so red that it was almost purple. This would then create thousands of hours at poking fun in his host's direction.

Finally, after the seven years, Piccolo and Naruto both sat in front of the river in the surrounded area that had become known as their 'home'. "It's time for you to head back to the village kid.", Piccolo commented. Naruto silently nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is…but we still have around half a year before it is _truly_ time." "You need to get back so that you can learn what you need of the Shinobi world from your academy…", Piccolo explained to his student.

"Very true Mr. Piccolo…", the blonde trailed off. Looking over to his sensei, Naruto smiled, "Should we go now?" Opening his left eye, and glancing at Naruto, Piccolo spoke, "We will leave in three hours." Seeing Naruto nod, he closed his eye once again. "Lets meditate, I know that with all I've trained you in kid, that you still have a small amount of that anxiety…"

XXXXXX Three hours and thirty-five minutes later XXXXX

"You will go alone from here…I know for a fact that should I go, I will be treated as some sort of insect to be experimented on.", the Namek explained to his young student, his eyes landing on the small form of the village gates about a mile and a half ahead. "Mr. Piccolo, will you be around?", Naruto asked his sensei and secret near-father figure. "Yeah brat, I don't have any other place to go, I'll be off meditating mostly…don't go and get yourself killed now, alright kid?", Piccolo, in a rare occasion, joked.

Naruto grinned and nodded, "Thank you for everything Mr. Piccolo." Piccolo just nodded, before calling his name once again. Looking up into Piccolo's black eyes, he raised his left eyebrow in a questioning gesture, right before Piccolo held out his hand,"One last gift before you go brat."

With a flash of light, Naruto was now clothed in a new attire, his fifth set since the beginning of training.

Things had been rather dull within his office. Same old paper work…same old pen that refused to work…same old pictures of his predecessors. He sighed, life had been completely and utterly boring since the Uchiha clan had been destroyed and massacred, and to a greater extent, ever since Naruto had been "killed".

He had many times thought about simply leaving his position, the status as Hokage had become rather…dull. Once it held all the power one could need to make a better place. Now however…all a Hokage was, was a figure head for the council. The only power a Hokage had was the ability to execute a civilian and elect the next Hokage.

Laying his head down on the desk, he resigned to taking himself a nap. After all, what would happen? Just a pileup of paper work, like always. Closing his ageing eyes, he began to fall into a deep slumber but, time didn't seem to find that really admirable and decided to end his sleep. This worked when A fluttering noise of material, as well as a shadow loomed over the aging Shinobi.

Secretly grabbing a kunai, Sarutobi Sasuke quickly jumped to his feet, glaring down whatever figure it was on the opposite side of his desk, while his other hand was placed into the beginning kata of the Sarutobi taijutsu style.

As his eyes adjusted, he began to take in the site before him.

The person, he could not tell if it was male or female, stood roughly 5'1''. This figure was easily muscular, martial arts build particularly. The figure's head was covered by a Navy blue hood, connected onto a cape/cloak. Said navy blue cloak had extended shoulder pads, as well as a rather thick neck band. The cape went down to just around the person's ankles. A black training gi covered the person's front, while an orange under gi was also evident underneath it. Around the person's waist was a large dark green belt. Their gi pants were a darker then black color, and covering their feet were a pair of dark brown combat boots.

With a small smirk, the person began to speak, "It seems life hasn't been kind to you has it Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, before cementing a small suspicious glare on the person. "Who are you?", the Hokage asked the person who was beginning to walk around the office., glancing at everything. "Oh, you know me…You know me very well." , the figure spoke, glancing at the pictures behind his desk. "You will tell me exactly who you are, or I will have the ANBU take you away!", Yelled an irate Sarutobi at the intruder.

The figure chuckled before lowering his hood, long blonde hair flowed out of it, down to his shoulders, spiked on the top of his head, with small spike-curls on the long flowing majority. Blue cerulean eyes with a very small hint of having slit pupils studied over Sarutobi Sasuke's tanned, wrinkled aging face. Thee whisker marks adorned the person's tanned features, as well as a scar across his eye.

Pulling off a vulpine grin, his lips stretched into a smile revealing sharper then average teeth. As well as the fact that his teeth seemed whiter then average. Finally, he began to speak, "I told you, that you have known me…I am Uzumaki Naruto…survivor of the dreaded attack eight and a half years ago, and I am here…not for vengeance, but for my own agenda…the first of which is joining the academy…if you will allow me…Sarutobi-ojjiji"

**A/n: Alright, it's 1:39 pm Sunday and I've finished this chapter…I've had a lot to do this weekend, and I'm sorry for stopping this early, but it's a great place to stop…I promised a chapter on the weekend, and little cousin is having a birthday party in an hour. **

**Alright! Thank you all for your polls vote and here are the results. You already know the Piccolo poll, but I'll put all the results that there were. **

**What abilities should Naruto focus in, choose three or less…Taijutsu is a given therefore, it is not an option.**

**Ninjutsu - 11**

**Genjutsu - 6**

**Healing - 2**

**Sealing - 7**

**Puppets - 1**

**Weapons - 3**

**Animals (nin-animals…er perhaps a nin-vet…something of the sort…like Hana Inuzuka.) 2**

**What Chakra type should Naruto have? Top two will be chosen…**

**Fire- 5**

**Water- 4**

**Lightning- 5**

**Earth- 1**

**Wind- 8**

**What should happen to Piccolo?**

**Back into the seal- 3**

**Stay as a Jounin in Konoha- 4**

**Be Naruto's 'secret guardian'- 21**

**Pairings- These will not be explored until around chapter six or so…BTW remember, some girls will not fit what I plan for in the future. So far, any suggestions that can, have been placed.**

**Temari- 6**

**Ino- 0**

**Anko- 2**

**Sasame- 1**

**Tayuya- 2**

**Isaribi- 2**

**Hana- 1**

I have also chosen to make this a harem, and I will add three girls that I doubt anyone would ever guess.

**These are the chapters that the polls close on-**

**Foucuses- Chapter 5**

**Elements- chapter 7**

**Girls- chapter 8**


	5. Welcome to the jungle er class

The Hokage was beyond speechless. In fact, he could have easily died at this exact moment. He had heard from one of the Root ANBU spies that Naruto had been beaten, mutilated, and thrown off of what had become known as "Cliff of curses"; due to Naruto apparently "dying" there. Looking up at his surrogate grandson, he quickly sat down; placing his hands under the table, he quickly preformed a disruption attempting to void any henges that there may be.

His eyes widened and tears nearly fell out of them as nothing happened. Grinning, he jumped up and ran over to the blonde boy, grasping him in a tight hug. Naruto smiled himself and returned the hug, his arms squeezing the old man closely; popping his back and shoulders much to the old Hokage's surprise and relief. "My Naruto, you've been training alright, haven't you my boy?" Naruto smiled at Sarutobi, shaking his head to get a loch of hair out of his eye. "Yeah, I sure have…it was rough, but I've gotten a lot stronger."

Motioning for Naruto to sit down in the wooden chair in front of his desk, he sat down and placed his hands on it; smiling at his surrogate grandson. "So you say you wanted to join the academy Naruto?" the blonde boy nodded, a grin spreading over his face. "Yes, I want to become a ninja, although…I want a request to only take orders from you, I don't want those council slime balls sending me on a suicide mission." '_Not that most of any missions could do me harm."_ He thought, an aura of confidence wailing inside him.

"You do realize that there is six months left in the academy year; I doubt you will be able to learn everything you can." Sarutobi said, a thoughtful expression on his face as his eyes surveyed Naruto's cerulean ones. Naruto nodded, but smirked, "With all due respect, I didn't train alone…I am not at liberty to express who I trained with, but I do have enough knowledge to enroll at the moment, sir."

The Hokage smiled a warm smile as he patted Naruto on the back; ruffling his cape a tad bit as well. His expression changed however; as he noticed how hard it seemed to move it. "Naruto, are you wearing weighted clothing?" The jinchuuriki simply nodded. "How much do you have on you?" inquired the old man. The future Shinobi grinned, "That's a secret ojjiji, and you know that." He chuckled at the logic of the youngster in his presence.

"Alright Naruto-kun, you'll join the academy in two days; I expect you to be there on time." Sasuke Sarutobi said, smiling at the young boy. Naruto returned the smile before phasing away. "That boy is something else; he'll never cease to amaze me. "The aged Hokage remarked, shaking his head as he chuckled.

Over in a deeply forested area, Naruto appeared on a large branch; his chakra coated feet keeping the weight from breaking the giant branch off of its equally gigantic tree. Craning his neck around, he observed the beautiful area that was brining a small smile to his face. After spending years in Nature, he had begun to love it. If he had any say in it; he would spend as little time as possible in urban area.

Breathing deeply into the air, he smelt the leaves and the sap of the trees as well as the many inhabitants of this giant forest. He could easily detect hundreds of different species of animals and insects, as well as thousands more he didn't know. Leaning back Naruto found himself staring right through a small hole in the canopy; the various clouds passing by visible adding more calmness to the area.

Soon, he was near asleep; his eyes half-lidded and his breathing had decreased frequency. Brining his arm up, he formed a ki ball and quickly broke it into five; one on each finger. He smiled and threw them into the air, watching them quickly become stationary. A blue hue overtook his index finger as five chakra strings shot from it onto the glowing balls; causing them to become a near platinum color and spin. Naruto began to twitch his fingers causing the balls to align and begin to bump and slam into each other. He sat watching the battle of the balls; seeing that the one that was on his ring finger was winning.

Soon however, he sat up quickly; the ki balls shooting off in two different directions, two behind him and the remaining three to his left. He quickly readied himself into his fighting position, his ki and chakra at the ready. However, he quickly relaxed as two Piccolo floated towards him before merging with one another.

"Hey Mr. Piccolo, I thought you were staying out of the Village." Piccolo smirked, looking at his apprentice, "Technically, this forest IS outside of the village brat." Naruto smiled at his sensei, his arms crossing much like Piccolo's have a tendency to do. "I'm going to the academy in two days…" the young future shinobi stated. Grunting in acknowledgement, Piccolo gave a small, rare, smile. "I have decided to come train you weekly; you will show up here on this day, at this place unless you have a mission, alright Naruto?" Nodding again, Naruto got into a lotus position and began meditating; his entire body floating aside his mentor's in the serine silence of the forest.

The hours passed quickly, Naruto and Piccolo in their respected silence. The sounds of the forest hadn't even become aloud yet, almost as if the serenity of the two being was brining peace throughout the forest, not a single prey or predator were worrying, no mating calls were going on. Life seemed to completely halt and focus on the two meditating beings.

Almost simultaneously, Naruto and Piccolo 'awakened' from their Meditation. Glancing over at his mentor, Naruto smiled; his hand jabbing almost unseen into the brush over a ways indicating that there was someone there. Giving a barely noticeable nod, Naruto suddenly phased out of sight. Piccolo smirked, looking directly into their voyeur's eyes; he nodded his head, inclining the person to turn around.

The second the mysterious person turned around, they were incased within a golden, spherical; borderline oval, case. Picking up the captured person, Naruto brought said person over to Piccolo and set the prison down. Frowning slightly, he charged a ball of ki up in his hands while the other one dis-charged the prison. As soon as the crack developed; it shattered, and at that exact time the blur of the occupant shot out and stabbed Naruto in the chest...or rather, attempted to.

The second the kunai impacted into the young blonde's chest, the kunai shattered; the force of the unconscious ki shield that lay upon his skin destroying it. Glancing down; his eyes peered into the pupil less, light purple eyes of his captive. These eyes held both confidence and fear at the moment. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled it up to look at the kunai which, to his surprise, was completely shattered, aside from the handle. "Mr. Piccolo, what exactly just happened?" The Namek chuckled, seeing the woman now attempting to escape his student's grip. "I'll explain it later, it looks like your girlfriend wants to fight you."

The moment that escaped his green lips, the two suddenly stopped and looked intently at each other. Naruto looked over the person that was currently his captive; purple hair in a messy yet fitting way, smooth feminine face, light purple eyes, lightly tanned skin, lush lips; not exactly full, but enough, and finally...a killer body of a beautiful girl garbed in only a mesh top with a tan trench coat that mysteriously seemed to cover her breasts no matter what. Her legs were covered by a tan mini-skirt as well. A small blush began forming on his face, but using his mental training over his body; he forced it down.

She had attempted to do the same, after observing what she could of him sadly; her control over her body wasn't on par with what she needed. Naruto soon grabbed both her hands and held them behind herself; placing ki shackles on them. "Alright miss, tell me...us...why you were spying on us exactly?" Naruto asked in a calm yet commanding tone similar to Piccolo's.

Glancing up at him, she quickly glared, "Why exactly should I explain myself to you two clowns?" Naruto grinned, unknown to anyone except himself and Piccolo, he had a bit of a sadism streak running through him; and along with that, a violence fetish, if you will. This drove Piccolo to no end, because it was like dealing with a full blooded saiyan...again. Thankfully Naruto only let it loose whenever he knew it wouldn't get out of control...or at least when he was mostly sure.

"Because miss, if you don't I think you might not like the way we will get you to talk." Naruto spoke, his voice had a certain edge to it that sent shivers all over her body, making her sweat a little and loose a bit of her confidence. She smirked and attempted to spit on him, however the attempt wasn't made. As soon as his ki enhanced eyes saw the movement, he increased the ki level to just above her level sending the painful bolts into her. Her accumulated spit trailed down her chin as she let out a silent scream of pain.

This however, had horrible effects on Piccolo; he immediately fell to one knew, clutching his ears, "Brat, stop it, make her stop!" Naruto looked over at his mentor and his eyes widened. Immediately he cut the ki down and ran over to his sensei. "Piccolo, are you alright? I'm sorry." Still panting a bit from all the pain, he looked at his student and smirked, "Yeah, I'm fine Naruto...you might want to go watch your friend though."

Glancing over at the mysterious girl, he noted that she was trying to move. He quickly moved over to her; stopping in front of her, he frowned, "Going somewhere miss?" She merely glared at him. "Look, tell us what business you have and we'll let you go with a promise depending on what it happened to be you were spying on us for...no one dies, unless you attempt an assassination first." Naruto reasoned, his eyes having a cautious yet friendly shine to them, rather then the previous dangerous and menacing glow as before.

She sat in thought for a few seconds before nodding. "Good, I'm not releasing you from the cuffs yet though, I do not trust you entirely enough to allow you free...yet." She nodded, "I understand." "Alright, so...why were you spying on us, miss?" "Anko" Naruto blinked, before nodded, "...Anko..." She sighed before speaking, "I was just traveling through the Forest of Death, when I noticed two people in my place, so I decided to take a look to see if they were threats, I became entranced as to how you two were floating and...exactly what _he_ is." She said, jerking her thumb over to Piccolo.

Piccolo was currently in his lotus position, meditating once more. Naruto turned to her once more and decided to make something up. HE had heard about Kekkei Genkai and how some of them were completely strange. "He is my sensei; Piccolo is from a lost clan called the Namekian clan...apparently they have very long life spans, regenerative powers, and need only water as sustenance...the clan had been, according to Mr. Piccolo, gone for close to three hundred years."

Anko had an expression akin to slight shock on her face, her other hand began to twitch slightly. Naruto noticed this and readied himself for any attempts on his or his sensei's life. "I guess me and umm...Piccolo are in the same boat huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the woman sitting before him, "What, exactly do you mean, Anko?" "What I mean is that we are both pretty much the last of our clans, sucks alot I tell ya." Naruto's eyes widened a little; it wasn't THAT shocking after all, but no matter what, to find the last would be shocking no matter what. "I guess you, Piccolo, and I are in the same boat then, Anko; I am also the last, for all I know, of my clan." Glancing up she smirked a bit, "To think we might have killed each other." Naruto nodded and chuckled lightly. _'She's alright...I don't trust her too much right now, but if she's good as she is now, I think she just might earn it sooner.'_

Reaching over, he displaced the ki cuffs and allowed her hands free. As she brought her hands around front; twisting her wrists and flexing her finger, she looked over to Naruto. "What is that jutsu that you used, if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto looked down slightly, "It was no jutsu Anko...you must understand that I still do not trust you enough to tell you much more...After what happened eight years ago...I can't afford to trust anyone to fast..." He said to himself, though she caught some of it.

_**'Brat, you really should open up a bit; I can detect nothing ill within her heart...although...that mark on her shoulder bothers me...when you start with seals; find a way to remove it.'**_ Kyuubi remarked within Naruto's mind causing him to mentally nod. _'Perhaps I am being too cautious...I will give her a chance...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked towards her. "On second thought Anko...I will tell you the gist of it, but you must promise to never tell anyone about it, on your life. Understand?" She nodded, and eager glint within her eyes. "Alright, basically...that is the physical manifestation of chakra; ki. You must have extreme physical training to even get it to a semi-conscious amount." Naruto explained to the kunoichi before him.

Anko in turn took on a look that resembled something between the lines of shock, understanding, and desire. She sat there in thought for a few minutes, before she glanced up at the two figures, her hands tightened slightly as she took in a breath and swallowed, "D-do you think you could train me to get strong enough as well?" she asked; her eyes held hope that they would accept her.

Naruto looked over at his green mentor, before looking back at Anko. "We will discuss it; I wouldn't mind training you a bit, but this art is ours…you might call it a dual clan technique I suppose." Naruto explained to her, as the hope in her eyes died slightly, only to grow once more; not to the extent they were before though. She almost felt the rush to jump up and hug him, her dislike of most humans however, failed that action almost immediately.

"If you want to train, you can come after I train with Mr. Piccolo." Naruto explained, his small smile invading her, making her grin. She nodded, before completely standing up, "Thanks kid, I look forward to it." She spoke, a smirk crossing her lips as she readied herself to jump off. "My name is Naruto." She grinned and nodded, "Alright Naruto, I'll be seeing you then…" she trailed off; jumping off, though she turned her head back for a few seconds and winked.

Naruto blushed very lightly at this, though it deepened a tad whenever Piccolo chuckled, "Told you she was your girlfriend." The smile on the Namekians face never faltered as he watched his ward stare at him. "You're evil man." When Naruto said this, Piccolo couldn't help it…for the first time in years; he laughed his breath out.

**Two days later**

He opened his eyes, noticing he was on top of the Hokage monument; particularly atop the Fourth Hokage's head. He grinned and stood up out of his lotus position. His time was mostly spent the past two days in the forest or on the monument; away from most human contact. Glancing over to the Hokage's tower, he noted that the Sandiame was reading that orange book; the perverted one, although technically it was a romance novel.

Naruto looked up at the sun, noting the time to be about seven, giving him fifteen minutes to get to class. Although he would probably have to wait another ten minutes or so until the teacher introduced him to the class. His eyes shifted around the village, attempting to find anything of interest for a few minutes. Finding nothing he quickly phased out of sight, appearing on top of the Hokage's tower. He smirked and quickly placed his hand on the metal, domed roof; sending a small blast of ki into it, making it fall right into the book Sarutobi was reading.

When he teleported inside, the sight that greeted him almost made him laugh. The Sandiame Hokage was saying several colorful words, thrashing around the wooden desk; knocking paperwork everywhere, and at the same time, hugging the charred remains of the precious book to his chest, overly dramatic waterfalls of tears flowing from his brown eyes.

"Ojjiji, I'm here to get the class number…but it seems you're busy." Naruto spoke; seemingly surprised at the events that were transpiring. Turning around quickly, a rosy pink blush dashed over the old Hokage's wrinkled face. "Uh, sorry Naruto-kun, I apologize for what you've just seen. It's just that a ball of light burned my book to ashes!" He yelled, throwing his arms up for emphasis.

"Oh, well…that's got to suck." Naruto spoke. Clearing his throat and sitting down, he motioned for Naruto to also precede sitting. After he did, Naruto placed his hands on the desk; leaning forward, just as Sarutobi was going to do. "So…you want to know your class number correct, Naruto?" He nodded a small smile upon his tanned face. The old man chuckled a bit before handing him a slip of paper, "Your room number is 208, obviously, it's on the second story. Your instructor is Iruka and his assistant, who was replaced after finding the last to be…troublesome; Kurenai, she will also end up one team's sensei as well." Naruto nodded and suddenly teleported out of the chair, leaving a slightly bewildered Sarutobi alone in the office.

Naruto appeared up in a tree that lay a few feet outside of the academy. Glancing down, he noted that there was a small swing made with rope and a plank attached to one to the branches. Naruto's endless blue eye observed the ninja-to-be walking, running, and all around gleefully running into the building; though a few were less then happy, as is a few in every group every where.

**Inside of the school**

Naruto easily spotted room 208. He quickly slid the door open and regretted it just as soon. The noise blared into his ear drums; forcing him onto his knees, his hands covering his ears. His teeth gritted against one another, he needed to stop it. "SHUT UP!" he yelled, and quickly the class completely quieted down.

As Naruto walked in, he noticed all the odd looks; guys' giving him looks ranging between admiration to indifference to ultimate and pure displeasure. The girls were a little different; they gave him looks ranging from lust to wonder as well as a few looks of indifference or, in the case of one girl; a look of complete disgust.

Naruto walked gracefully up the rows of steps to the very highest and furthest set of seats. He quickly chose a lone table. He noticed many eyes on him; both boys and girls as he quickly folded his hands over his chest; eyes closed. He started to hear many whispers from his fellow students. 'He's strange.', 'Oooh, he's so hot, don't ya think?', 'I wonder if he likes fighting.', 'He don't look like nothin' special.'

When the door opened and Iruka walked in, he was amazed at the quietness of his students. Quickly, he realized that there MUST be a reason for this lack of audio torture. Iruka's brown eyes easily found the disturbance; a figure in the back wearing a dark blue cloape (1); the hood over his head blocking anyone from seeing anything about him, aside that he was blonde, due to the blonde lochs poking out.

"Umm…would you come down here, young man in the blue?" He asked, standing beside his desk; waiting for his assistant and now, the young man. Naruto stood up from his desk and smiled under the shadow of his hood. "Of course, Iruka-sensei.", His walk back down the rows was just as graceful as his upward trek. As he reached the bottom, he began to speed up a slight bit, quickly moving to stand in front of the scarred Chuunin.

Iruka began talking to Naruto in a low volume, "Who are you and what are you doing here, you're most definitely not one of my students." Naruto nodded and smirked inwardly, "Yes, but I hope to become a future student; before you tell me that it's late in the year, the Hokage has given me this letter to give you in the event that this happened."

After reading the letter, Iruka questioned Naruto a bit, nothing to in particular, before turning back to the class. "Alright class; it seems that we have a new student joining us today. He has been trained to be at least up to par with where we are now." The class began to react with several murmurs.

"You sure he's ready to join us?"

"Sure, he looks the part; but I really doubt he's ready."

"Heh, I could care less, I'll beat anyone in my way!" this was accompanied by a small bark

"Alright class, settle down, I'll let Naruto introduce himself and then we'll start today's lesson. It seems Miss Kurenai isn't going to make it today." Iruka smiled at Naruto and motioned for him to step up to present himself.

The blonde took a step up, raising his shrouded face to look at the class. "Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I enjoy sparring, meditation, and a few other things. I dislike several things; people that dislike something for absolutely no reasonable reason, as well as those that blame others for their short comings." When he finished this, several kids were a little more convinced while others were simply scoffing. A few girls had decided to grow pink hearts within their eyes at this time, "Do you like to spend time with people?" This was said completely covered in seductiveness. Glancing up at the girls, none of them caught his immediate attention save for one; though she was only by the ones who said it. She had a light blush upon her cheeks, her blue eyes glanced at him before she looked away; coincidentally, at the student that every other female student and some grown women had a crush on; Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto looked her over, not checking her out, though subconsciously he was. She held beautiful baby blue eyes, if one looked close enough, they could see a _very_ slight pupil in a lighter color blue. She had an angelic face, accompanied by blonde hair atop her head; most in a high pony tail letting her hair flow down to her mid-back, while she had one uncanny loch of hair that spiked up for a few centimeters before falling over her face. He paid little attention to her body, entranced by her eyes that were now looking away from him.

Brining his attention back, he traversed the stairs back to his seat, to wait out the impending lecture; though it didn't bother him. For the next few months, Naruto learned about the history of the shinobi world; getting bits and pieces that were left out by Kyuubi and some pieces that weren't even covered; such as what all happened during the third great shinobi war and such. Naruto also learned of what the village believed had happened to his resident demon and such. He couldn't help but lightly chuckle at their foolishness, even a child with enough common sense and a scientific mind could have figured out that the excuse was a crock of shit.

In the forests with Piccolo, they had several toned down versions of their spars, some that Anko watched. She was amazed at their speed and strength; displayed when Piccolo broke one of the giant branches off of a tree and beat Naruto relentlessly with it; until said blonde ki blasted into nothing. Naruto also created a few more techniques; these Anko wasn't there to see, as he always did them at night where neither Piccolo nor she could spy on them.

Naruto had also managed to make a few friends; Ino Yamanaka, the girl that was blushing the day that he first arrived. She was slightly bossy, but seemed to follow his order and anyone that he said he trusted, such as his other friend Shikamaru. Though very intelligent, Shika was a lazy bum, always preferring to watch the clouds then do anything that required physical motion. His last friends were made outside of the academy; they were the owners of a ramen stand called Ichiraku's Ramen The owner, Tsuchi Ichiraku ran the stand with the help of his daughter, Ayame Ichiraku. As it turned out, Tsuchi was a retired Chuunin; as such he helped Naruto learn the three basic jutsu…which he completely two of. It seemed that the simple bunshin was far too simple. Apparently, Naruto's chakra was far too potent to create a bunshin.

The blonde had also created four original jutsu; two requiring handseals, the remaining two didn't. He still didn't get the ranking system. It seemed to him that the level of jutsu depended solely on the amount of chakra that it used. Along with the range of damage it did; meaning how much land was put under damage. It seemed to him that only what was labeled assassination techniques were seen upon the amount of damage…and even then they were only judged by how fast it killed the victim.

Soon, time was passing faster then he would have hoped. He found himself in the academy on the test day staring down at a test with questions that only an experienced gennin who had an unhealthy obsession with math would know. Closing his eyes, he flared his chakra, breaking the genjutsu that was over it, revealing the actually questions. These ranged from how the Sandiame came to be known as "The Professor", to what the chakra system in theory was.

It had taken him a few minutes to finish the test. He was embarrassed when he forgot for a minute what the name of the Yondiame's famous technique was. He sat back, slowly examining the room, noticing that a few people were done; Shikamaru, two people that he didn't know, Sasuke Uchiha had just finished, and Sakura Haruno.

Soon, Kurenai went around and collected the written exams, forcing Kiba to give up his paper, as he wasn't finished. Iruka walked up to the front to direct the class, "Alright, now that the written exams are over, we will begin the weapon examination now, please follow me out to the academy training grounds." With that, Iruka opened the door and lead the group of Nin-hopefuls out to the training grounds. Naruto surveyed the area, noting that there were seven training posts, with sparse grass and a single tree within it. However one of the training posts had a dummy in front of it.

Taking a seat on one of the stumps, the brown haired instructor spoke up, "Alright, now as I call your name off, please step up and arm yourself with your weapons. Kunai first, shuriken second and if you fancy senbon needles; use them last." The entire class nodded. "Alright, first up, Aburame Shino."

The boy in the light green trench coat walked up and produced four kunai from his pouch. Glancing at the targets, the boy threw the projectiles at the target, hitting three targets head on, but the fourth missed by a few inches. He next drew six shuriken; they each hit their targets head on, although almost missing.

Naruto paid half-assed attention to anyone that he didn't really know or have tabs on. Choji, as he observed, had used four kunai; only hitting two bull's-eyes, one hitting the dummy, and the last missing completely. Choji refused to use shuriken, saying he would never use them in field. Hyuuga Hinata had only used two kunai, but nailed the targets head on, though the second one was slightly off center Naruto noticed. Her shuriken hit all over, only three hitting targets, and one completely center. She looked down, poking her fingers as she noticed Naruto watching her and walked off. Shikamaru had simply waved it off saying it would be too troublesome. Sasuke got complete targets, all in the center as well.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto looked over and nodded before walking up to the line. Grasping four kunai, Naruto quickly threw them; all of them hitting their target, one of them slightly off center though. He then threw six shuriken, all of then hitting their intended target, except a few were off center, and one missed by a centimeter. Naruto then reached back and pulled out…not senbon, but throwing knives; four of them. He tossed them and made all bull's-eyes.

He was inwardly amazed at how well he did, he knew he was pretty good with projectiles; but to be this good. It almost made him jump around…but his lessons with Piccolo on controlling himself stopped that. Finally, Ino went, she used eight kunai, hit half the targets. With her shuriken, she hit three out of the four.

"Since we are out here, we will also use this ground as the physical exam. This will be in the style of taijutsu; you will fight your assigned partner. It doesn't matter who wins nor looses; what matters is the speed, effectiveness, and defense you use." Iruka explained, as he smiled at his students.

Alright, here are the line-ups!" Kurenai yelled poofing into the area suddenly. "Aburame versus Yamanaka, Haruno versus Akamichi, Inuzuka versus Nara, Hyuuga versus Uzumaki. Uchiha gets the choice of who he fights when the fights are over…only eligibles are those that won."

**(For those of you who wish to see the fights, other then Naruto's and sasuke's, please forgive me, I am loosing my mood and need to finish this today, as I won't be able to get another chapter out until around March.)**

"Alright, will Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata please come forth?" The two nodded and walked forward. Hinata had her head lowered, her face was incredibly red, almost purple as she slightly twisted her hips and poked her fingers together.

Iruka walked to the center and looked at the two, "Alright, are you two ready?" A nod from Naruto and Hinata, "go!"

Naruto stood still, watching Hinata as she battled her shyness. After a few seconds of getting it down to a functional level, she looked at Naruto, "Don't hold back." She spoke, her voice silky smooth and low. Nodding, Naruto rushed her, jumping a few centimeters to land on his left leg and crane his right leg towards her. She barely dodged, though she turned and blocked a chakra pathway in his shin.

Cursing inwardly, he quickly jumped forward, and slammed a fist right into her face, knocking her back a few feet before he charge ki into his hand and slammed it onto her arm; numbing it by closing the pressure point. Hinata gasped and rolled, twisting her body to jump up; catching Naruto in the face with her foot, leaving a scuff mark. He grinned and elbowed her in the chest, catching something soft as well. Hinata suddenly blushed and screamed in pain; holing her breast. Naruto however decided to end this quickly and slammed his fist into her stomach, knocking her out.

Looking her over, he realizes then what he had hit. Hurrying over to Hinata, he quickly undid her jacket to be greeted with the sight of the most developed twelve year old he had ever seen. He pushed those thoughts back however as he looked at the swelling that was taking place. Furrowing his brow he brought ki to his hand and ran it over the abused area, healing the damage quickly. "Sorry Hinata." Naruto spoke, his voice low, as he noticed her eyes were still open, though barely. She had a huge blush, due to Naruto first seeing her breasts, though they were covered, and then touching them. She nodded and mouthed a 'thank you Naruto-kun' before passing out…weather it was from the pain or the blush…he would never know. Reaching down and picking her up, he carried Hinata over to the sidelines and laid her there.

"Alright, now, Sasuke, you get to choose your opponent." Iruka spoke, staring at the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke glanced around, a smirk adorning his face. Kiba began smirking, thinking it was him, however, that turned to a growl when Sasuke Pointed at Naruto. "Naruto, you're the only one that is rather on par with me…we will fight." Naruto smiled and nodded. _'He must be serious to not call me 'dobe'…guess he isn't such an ungrateful bastard'_

The two stood in facing one another, watching the other before they were announced to go. Sasuke charged first, his body bending down so he could perform an uppercut. Naruto wouldn't have any of this and jumped backwards performing an upper-kick; catching Sasuke by the chin, slamming him into the ground as he finished his backwards flip.

Sasuke groaned before jumping up and performing three high kicks, each blocked by Naruto's arms; he then fell, propping himself on his arms and propelled his feet to Naruto's side. This made connection and pushed Naruto back a slight bit.

Grinning, Naruto suddenly burst with speed and rammed Sasuke in the chest with his shoulder, then grabbing his shirt, he swung him around; catching him on a training post before tossing him into the air and jumping up as well, before grabbing the Uchiha in a head lock and tossing him onto the ground. The black haired boy barely recovered in time to land, and then jumped up and bent back whilst thrusting his leg into the air, catching Naruto in the stomach. It didn't bother him though, although it stung like hell, and he merely smirked before slamming both his fists onto the last Uchiha's temples, knocking him out.

Many of the student's were speechless, until Naruto spoke, "It was a good match sasuke…You almost had me there, if you had gotten me in the right spot…I would have most likely lost."

Iruka blinked before announcing that Naruto had won. "Alright class, head back in. Naruto, carry Hinata, Ino, carry Sasuke. We will finish the exams with the Ninjutsu exam." The class nodded or made noises of understanding. Naruto smiled as he looked at Hinata's face before he picked her up and carried her across the field and back into the class room, where he sat down and held her in his lap so she wouldn't fall.

One by one, the students were called into the side room that was usually used for small katas that they learned. When it came time for Hinata to go, he shook her, whispered in her ear, made high pitch noises, poked her, licked her cheek, wiggled her, and finally…mentally asking her to forgive him, he kissed her. With this, she bolted right up, slightly returning the three second kiss; before he told her that she needed to go. She blushed deeply and got off his lap, hurrying down the steps before they passed her up.

Soon, she came back. Naruto attempted to give her original seat back, but she grew a back bone for the moment and plopped down in his lap. He blushed and she blushed; almost passing out the moment after she did this.

Soon though, his name was called, and she reluctantly got off. Naruto made his way down, "Ha, I bet you're gonna fuck up big time loser!" Kiba called, with Akamaru barking, seemingly 'agreeing'. "Shut up chew toy." Naruto called back, lazily waving a hand behind him.

Opening the door, he entered the small, plain room with only a wooden topped metal table in it. Iruka smiled, "Alright Naruto, let's see what you can do. You have to perform the Henge, Kiwarimi, Bunshin, and finally; for extra credit, one original jutsu."

Naruto smiled, "Alright, then." Naruto preformed a single hand seal and transformed into a perfect clone of Kurenai; who was sitting to the right of Iruka. She smiled and nodded, as did Iruka. "Very good Naruto, now do Kiwarimi." Once more, Naruto did this; however he preformed this one seal-less; amazing the people in the room. "Naruto, if I may-How did you get enough practice to perform that seal-less?" Kurenai asked. Naruto smiled, "My sensei is one hell of a slave-driver." She raised an eyebrow but left it alone.

Iruka nodded before clearing his throat. "Naruto, finally, perform three Bunshin." Naruto looked down and sighed, "I cannot do that, my chakra is simply too potent Iruka-sensei." Iruka frowned before smiling, "Oh well, you can perform an original technique and still get the same marks…if you don't you can still pass." Naruto grinned and walked back a bit before brining his hands up and focusing chakra around them for a few seconds until a semi-solid 'glove' appeared and sprouted four spikes over the knuckles; pointing forward. "I call this my 'Gutting blades jutsu'" The two looked skeptical for a few seconds.

"What can they do?" Iruka asked, to which Naruto smirked and pulled two training dummies to the middle. "They can do two things Kurenai-sensei, Iruka-sensei; The first is that they can cut through a little more then your usual sword can, the second is that I can launch them." He preformed this by first slicing the dummy into several small wooden pieces, and then shooting the claws, making them plough through them; creating four rips all the way through.

"They smiled, alright Naruto; you pass. Come get your head band; you're now a ninja of Konoha." Iruka said. Naruto smiled and thanked them, grabbing the blue banned plate before walking out. He smiled and walked all the way to where Hinata was and sat down, where seconds later Ino and Shikamaru gathered as well.

Shikamaru smiled and looked at him, "Well, I don't see a headband, but from your smile I'd guess you passed, right?" Naruto smiled and nodded, "You always were a genius, Shika." Ino hugged Naruto and congratulated him as well.

They had their attentions grabbed however when Iruka called out to them about his assigning them to their squads. Walking by his desk, he picked up a list and walk up to the front, "Alright, now here is how things are going to be.

Team one; Kisu, Nami, and fuujiju, under Yama

Team two; Darion, Oni, Wusha, under Shanzu

Team three; Gon, Rikiku, Zein under Tsuro

Team four is on three year probation and is temporarily disbanded at the moment.

Team five; Hiro, Hajin, Tak, under Xia

Team six; Vaght, Jin, Kahn, under Kenji

Team seven; Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, under Kakashi

Team eight; Ino, Hinata, Naruto under Kurenai

Team nine is still in circulation from last year.

Team ten; Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba under Asuma."

The students collected themselves into their respected groups and began chatting with themselves with the exception of team seven. "You will all come back tomorrow to meet your sensei's although team eight already knows who she is."

**A/n: This is almost double the words in my last chapter. Don't get used to this long of chapters. They will slowly get longer and longer. Though they will probably level out around 5,000 or so words per chapter. **

**This is my new word for his cloak cape combo. **

**I may not place Hinata with Naruto…she is an easily moldable character, and as such she could just be a friend, or she could ultimately end up with him as well. You CAN VOTE, but it all boils down to how it ends up. **

**Also, Piccolo was decided last chapter, I was just showing the stats of the vote. Thank you guys for the votes anyways.**

**Here are the polls so far.**

**What abilities should Naruto focus in, choose three or less…Taijutsu is a given therefore, it is not an option.**

**Ninjutsu - 17**

**Genjutsu - 9**

**Healing - 8**

**Sealing - 17**

**Puppets - 2**

**Weapons - 8**

**Animals (nin-animals…er perhaps a nin-vet…something of the sort…like Hana Inuzuka.) 3**

**Ok, I need you people to choose between weapons and healing. I'm going to add an animal in with the weapon area, as I had many PM requests and such for that.**

**What Chakra type should Naruto have? Top two will be chosen…**

**Fire- 7**

**Water- 4**

**Lightning- 10**

**Earth- 3**

**Wind- 16**

**Keep in mind of the secondary elements that could be made as well.**

**Pairings- These will not be explored until around chapter six or so…BTW remember, some girls will not fit what I plan for in the future. So far, any suggestions that can, have been placed.**

**Temari- 10**

**Ino- 3**

**Anko- 3**

**Sasame- 3**

**Tayuya- 8**

**Isaribi- 5**

**Hana- 3**

I have also chosen to make this a harem, and I will add three girls that I doubt anyone would ever guess.

**These are the chapters that the polls close on-**

**Foucuses- Chapter 5**

**Elements- chapter 7**

**Girls- chapter 8**


End file.
